


Mending a broken heart

by Synna



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synna/pseuds/Synna
Summary: Getting dumped is never easy. You the reader gets dumped by who you thought was the love of your life. So you go out looking for someone to mend your broken heart.





	Mending a broken heart

How can you mend a broken heart? How can you stop the rain from falling down? How can you stop the sun from shining?  
This is the song that I have been listening to over and over to the point that one of my besties has threaten to cut both my hands off. This has been my mood since my boyfriend the love of my life in my head decided to part ways. I kept replaying it over and over in my head what went wrong. It's not you its me. I'm just not ready for a relationship. Ugh!!!!! Let's be friends. Maybe with benefits. Heck no it aint happened been tempted really really tempted but no.. Its been six fuckastrating months. How I survived is beyond me. So, here I am at the club looking for sex in all the wrong places.   
Three patron shots later I finally spotted a potential from across the room. Tall slender built with ginger hair and curls. I almost drooled. Shit I did. Crap he is looking this way.  
Bartender I will have a shot of whiskey and another round for lady her of her preference. Im sorry who me, I said. Yes, sorry for my bluntness but I saw you from across the room and thought about maybe approaching you if you dont mind. Oh, i dont mind at all. I love your voice my ask where you are from. London he said. I decided to move things a long we found a secluded spot at the back of the club where we talked. I found that he and I had a lot of things in common. Our love for the theater, reading and favorite places to go. I cant remember who initated what; but I found myself as passenger in his car as he drove to his place so that we could talk and get to know each other better. A lot better. Once he opened his front door I reached up and grabbed him by the back of his neck and shoved his tougue down his throat. Dont judge me six months will do that to you. My kitten was wetter than the Atlantic Ocean she was ready to be petted and stroked. And this lovely man was ready to please. Especially when he pulled from kissing me and moving his lips to my neck and whispering in my ear how he wants to taste me. My legs felt like butter and i wanted to melt right then and there on his floor. He reached up under my skirt and pulled down my undies in which i stepped out one leg at a time. thanksfully without falling. he motioned me toward the edge of the couch and had me raise up my skirt above my hips where I spread my legs like Moses did the red sea. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes licking his lips before I could react that first stoke of his tougue had me thanking God. He sucked and lick like it was his last supper. I was in heaven. He had my juices all over his face once he was done and like the good girl I am licked and sucked all juices off leaving no drop behind.  
Finally we decided to move the main event to his bedroom. It was a nice room with a king size bed but what really got me was the side mirror and huge mirror on the ceiling. Which clearly let me know I am dealing with a freak. Lucky me. He saw the expression on my face and only smirked while he slowly undressed for me while i removed the remainder of my clothes. When he reached for his trousers and dropped them to his ankles to reveal God's gift I lost it. I went immediately up to him and wrapped my mouth and praised it with my tougue while cupping his balls. I moved my tougue up and down stroking the shaft at the same time. The moans he was making was music to ears edging me on when he pulled me back and grabbed me and rushed me over to the bed. He started caressing my breast biting hard and sucking on my nipple sending tingles through out my body and between my legs. I started rubbing my hands thru his hair and massaging his head. It felt so soft and the shampoo he used smelled so good. Jonathan decided he was done with foreplay and aligned himself up at my entrance. I was more than ready and opened up my lips for him to enter. He took slow half strokes at first I guess he wasnt prepared for my tightness. Once he worked out a rhythm he went in for the kill. I held onto him matching him stroke for stroke clenching my walls around him. During the middle of fuck session I got bold and flipped us over to where I was on top riding him. it felt so good my eyes rolling in back of my head looking up and watching myself on the ceiling and side mirror. Him reaching up massaging and moving his mouth from one titty to the next. Waves of multiple orgasms hitting me. He had that look in his eyes and i felt his body clenching when he grabbed me by the ass and started moving faster. My last orgasm hit when he burst his seeds inside me. Both of our bodies were drenched with sweat. I collseped on my back too tired to move and so was he.   
Before I knew it my eyes were closed and when I opened them it was 6:30 am. I looked over and he was still sleep. I slowly crept out of the bed trying my best to gather my clothes when he woke. Dang. i got busted.  
Sorry, I said I didnt want to disturb you. He said no problem I am only here for another week days before I go back home. I smiled and told him cool I would like that. He gave me his full name Jonathan Pine. and I gave him mine. He told me that he has plans to meet up with his cousin who is getting married in a couple of months and wanted to see if I was available later.  
With it being a small town I asked who his cousin was and said you may have heard of him. His name is Loki.. Loki Odinson...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Ursus_Minor for motivating me to write this. I needed something after reading chapter 41 The Devil inside. toomanykids I promise I will post that other story soon. my anniversary was in March and my real life Loki kept me busy.
> 
> My BF will proofread it and fix the errors later. Enjoy. just had to get this off my chest so I can sleep.. lol


End file.
